The Scarlet Rose
Scarlett's crush on Irving becames an obsession like she always stalk Irving. Until,she regains her love for Irving and they became a couple early,Albert becames concern about their relationship and his friends and fellow bestfriends we're comparing Scarlett to Bonnie. The worst part is Carla knows what will happen to Scarlett if her romance level is being extreme and that means it will destroy Danville because of her sickness that can't bare sunlight and it's up to Albert to solve the problem. Episode Summary The episode started,when Irving was sitting at the couch looking upset,Albert notice him and notices a black figure that looks like a girl figure and Albert brings gun and points at the window and shouted "SHOW YOURSELF! OR DIE!". Then Suddenly,the girl brokes the window and that girl was none other than Scarlett and then she hugs Irving,this makes Irving hug her back. Albert asked her what is she doing here and Scarlett replied that she came back to regain her love for Irving. This makes Albert smile because Irving had his own girl,several days later Irving and Scarlett began dating and this makes their relationship stronger. Albert goes to his favorite place where his bestfriends:Ernie,Eiji and Ralph hang out. Albert entered the place and sits beside Ernie and tells them all that his young brother has a girlfriend already. The boys laugh because they think Albert is lying and when Irving showed up with Scarlett to give the letter to Albert,this makes the boys gasped when they saw how beautiful Scarlett is. Irving and Scarlett goes out and Ernie ask Albert that Scarlett is way more hotter than Bonnie this makes Albert angry and shouted "HOW DARE YOU,COMPARING MY GIRLFRIEND TO SCARLETT!". Several weeks later,Albert became frustrated about their relationship and suddenly,Carla came and tells Albert that if Scarlett kisses Irving,The City of Danville will explode into nothingness. Albert became horrified about it and runs to Scarlett and Irving with Carla. They we're too late because Scarlett and Irving already kissed and Scarlett falls into the giant hole and Irving get's a rope to save Scarlett this makes Albert screams.Albert holds the rope and the skies and earth turn red because it was about to explode,Irving saw Scarlett lying and tries to revived her by Artificial Respiration and this makes Scarlett stabilizes and Carla tells Albert if Irving deprives the oxygen of Scarlett to 2.8 seconds,the City will be saved. Albert rescued Irving and Scarlett and Irving and Scarlett walk out. Background Information *Scarlett appears to this episode again, *The place we're Albert and his best friends hang out is the 'Clammy Up Boy Club". *It reveals that Ernie is a bit sarcastic. *It reveals that the O.W.C.A Agency captures Scarlett and test her. *The reason was Scarlett was in the outside world with Irving is because the weather is very gloomy. *The Gun that Albert used was a Suprise Gun,a gun that shoots a confetti and a white flag to make the victim suprised. Allusions *'Cleveland Show - '''The comparison between Scarlett and Bonnie is similar to the comparision of Donna and Cecilia. *'Adventure Time '''- When Scarlett's romance level reach to an extreme level the city will blown up is a reference to Flame Princess when her romance level reach to an extreme level the world will blow up. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes